After Everything
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: Happily married after two long years, a divorce neither of them expected tears them apart. Ororo must come to terms with her true feelings for Thor and the deadly mutant possessing her before it's too late. All the while Thor searches for the real cause of their divorce. Rated "M" for a reason.


**Summary : Happily married after two long years, a divorce neither of them expected tears them apart. Ororo must come to terms with her true feelings for Thor and the deadly mutant possessing her before it's too late. All the while Thor searches for the real cause of their divorce. **

_Two Years Ago…_

"Are you alright?" her husband asks with a slight smile gracing his handsome features. The prince doesn't know if he's ever been happier in his entire life.

Ororo nods, knowing that if she speaks she'll probably throw up. She lets Thor take her shaking hand, guiding her into the motor boat.

It rocks slightly in the sparkling water as she carefully steps in and sits. She tries to calm her heavy breathing as her husband unties the sturdy rope holding the boat to the pier.

_Relax woman! _she orders herself. She rolls her shoulders and runs her fingers through her blade straight white hair.

_You have nothing to be nervous about. _

Yeah, sure she just got married to the love of her life less than thirty minutes ago.

Sure she's about to embark on her honeymoon with the love of her life.

Sure there'll be first time passionate lovemaking with the _love of her life. _

"Thor…" she groans, a hand over her mouth. Her caramel skin feels cold despite the fact that it's eighty degrees.

His face fills with concern as he pauses his actions to hurriedly join his wife on the boat.

"What is it? Are you feeling sick?" She doesn't answer as she feels her stomach grow queasy. Thor cups her chin so their variations of blue eyes are trained on each other.

"You're…having second thoughts?"

_No you idiot! I love you!_

She shakes her head rapidly and places a hand on his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his white shirt.

"Speak to me love," he orders softly, caressing her cheek.

Her methane blue eyes begin to fill with tears and she buries her head into the curve of his neck and shoulder.

She feels his body shake with silent laughter and she wants to slap him.

"I see," he murmurs and begins stroking her back.

"Ororo believe it or not…I am just as nervous as you are."

Ororo scoffs. _I doubt that. _

He chuckles and kisses her clammy forehead. She snuggles up against him, already feeling more relaxed.

"I never pictured myself married," she says finally. She pulls away from him to look at him.

"Really?" his face is filled with curiosity upon his wife's words.

"Someone so beautiful and with such extraordinary gifts doesn't picture herself wed?"

Ororo giggles and playfully smacks his chest.

"It's not that."

"Then what love?"

She bites her lip, thinking of the right words to say. When she first met Thor, she found him arrogant and extremely cocky. It was no secret he was smitten with her but Ororo had ignored his attempts of flirting on numerous occasions. Overtime he matured, becoming less of a typical prince and more of selfless one. She wan uncertain when she fell in love with him, no matter how hard she tried to remember. She definitely did not expect to love him, much less expect to marry him, but, love was sneaky that way.

"I never thought I would even fall in love. Marriage was never a goal for me." Ororo always considered herself an independent woman.

He stops stroking her back and takes her hand instead.

"I knew I was to be married someday," he says as if just realizing.

"But I never pictured it to be with someone so…" he pauses searching for the right word to describe his beautiful wife.

"So?" she glances up at him deep in thought. He looks at her, grinning.

"So majestic." She laughs again and tries to kiss his cheek. He turns his head at the same time, causing their lips to meet instead.

Ororo swore whenever he kissed her she felt like a Goddess. It was like his world revolved around her and _only _her.

She moaned softly into the kiss as he cupped the side of her face. Their tongues touched gently while their lips moved in perfect rhythm.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting him closer to her body. All the feelings of nervousness and doubt were leaving her mind the longer he kissed her.

Ororo knew what she wanted now. She wanted his love, his compassion, and right now, _him. _

"Thor," she says breathily, trying to break away from the kiss. If they didn't stop now the newly wed couple would be fucking before they even made it to Trinidad.

Ororo gives a warning clap of thunder which causes him to reluctantly pull away, knowing all too well why they should stop.

"Forgive me Ororo," he laughs and pecks her cheek. The weather witch sighs deeply and straightens her long white beach dress.

"You drive me insane sometimes."

"And that's why you love me so much," she teases.

"Indeed it is." He kisses her one last time before rising from his spot to sit at the drivers seat.

This would be a beautiful honeymoon.

**A/N: I am so proud of this! This will NOT be a one shot for those who are confused. I think this ship is starting to catch on…slowly but surely. **

**Next chapter will contain a flashback to the moment Ororo fell in love with Thor and some more honeymoon goodness. This chapter already ****_is _****a flashback so i guess it will be a flashback within a flashback if that makes sense. This is just a look at their relationship before everything crashed and burned. **

**I cannot express how important reviews are so DON'T forget to leave one if you want a quicker update! **


End file.
